For example, in Patent document 1 (see below) there are described a rolling mill and a rolling method in which, in a rolling mill that rolls a plate material using a pair of vertically aligned work rolls, there are provided a base coolant supply unit that sprays jets of base coolant onto the work rolls, and a spot coolant supply unit that sprays jets of spot coolant onto the work rolls, and in which, based on a temperature difference between the base coolant and the spot coolant, a flow ratio between the base coolant and the spot coolant is set, and the base coolant supply unit and the spot coolant supply unit are controlled such that jets of base coolant and spot coolant are sprayed in this set flow ratio thereby enabling the shape of the plate material in the plate width direction to be controlled.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Publication No. 3828784